Anti-Idle: The Game/Features
Features can be found in the Feature Shop; it contains almost all mini-games and options that can make the game customizable. __TOC__ Features (v2.1.4) Idle Mode As long as you have Idle Mode on (which will reduce the speed of progress bar filling), you will be able to claim rewards automatically. You can upgrade Idle Mode speed in the Feature Shop. Each upgrade will add 1% to the Idle Mode speed, for a cost of some Green Coins or Blue Coins. Yes, it's worth it. You can also upgrade Anti-Idle Mode speed if you want. Max Anti-Idle Speed: 300% Max Idle Speed: 150% Anti idle speed can be upped to 200% with GC or BC, then the last 100% only with BC. Idle Speed can be upped till 100% with either GC or BC, then the last 50% with only BC. Boost Generator As its name says, it lets you buy boosts, giving it in packages of 75%, can be bought alone, for each one, or a cheaper package of buy-all. The higher your current boost is, the more the price increases, so the higher the maximum, the more Coins it takes to get it to full. It also allows you to automatically buy boosts if your level is high enough. Garden Once purchased, it allows you to plant trees and harvest them for profit. To plant trees, select a tree seed then click on the plots you want to plant that tree on, or press the "Plant All" button. To harvest, there are two ways: *Click on the tree in the garden, once it's matured. *Buy the Mini Garden that lets you check your tree status, and click the Mini Garden icon when there are trees available for harvest. When you harvest a tree, you gain Coins, EXP and Garden Points. If harvested efficiently, trees will easily pay for themselves and give profit. Garden Points can be used to plant trees without paying Coins, and to upgrade the amount of plots in your Garden. Your Garden can have up to 25 plots. Garden plots can level up as you harvest trees in that plot. Trees planted in a higher grade Garden plot produce more Coins. Garden plots max out at grade 11. (Grade cap: Pre-Explosion) In version 1.400, Tukkun released a new feature accessed from the garden named Another Garden. It can only be accessed after all plots in the normal garden have been bought, and Another Garden does not use standard seeds. The two gardens share Garden Points. In another garden randomfruits can be obtained. They give good rewards when eaten or sold. Battle Arena One could say the most RPG-feature of the game, using its own currency, Pixels, one can fight monsters in the arena to get them, and use them to buy new weapons/armors or increase attack, defense, HP, and MP. There are several areas in the Battle Arena, each one ordered in difficulty, you should check which one can play and which area you can idle; you can turn Auto Attack on and let the player fight by itself, it will start attacking when a monster is on the screen. Once a monster is defeated, you will gain some EXP and Coins, and it will drop some loot that can be picked up. You can loot those items simply by moving your mouse over it, you can get Coins, Green Coins, Blue Coins, Pixels, Boosts, Crafting Material, Rings, Stat Increase Loots, etc. The Battle Arena also features a Rank system. When you defeat monsters, you gain Arena EXP - and when you get enough Arena EXP, you rank up. Ranking up in the Battle Arena makes you more powerful, allows you to equip more items, and also gives you some skill points to spend for useful skills. The Bestiary (outdated) is really useful as it gives you a special reward each time a monster is killed, which is determined by by the amount of that monster you killed There are a number of BA related achievements as well. For further details/ FAQ's/data needed, see the BATTLE ARENA: MEGATHREAD on Kongregate's Anti-Idle: The Game forum. Button Machine Pretty simple, just click the button as much as you can. After a number of clicks, the button will break, and you will have to fix it using Coins. Every time the button is pressed, it gives Coins and EXP. As you click closer to the middle of the button, the reward increases. Pressing the button quickly and accurately also increases your Hit Combo. The Button Machine has reward multiplier which increases as you click more. Amount of clicks in a day, total amount of clicks and Hit Combo all add to multiplier. Protip: Hold Shift to access an auto clicker for the machine, but multiplier -200% while being used. UPDATE: Now, a new feature is there which basically gauges how close to the centre of the button you click. A word pops up on each click letting you know how close to the center you where. From furthest away to closest, they are: *Hit *Good! *Nice! *Great! *EXCELLENT! *PERFECT! If you make a perfect click, you get 3 blue coins and a purple button, which can be used to buy stuff or be fed to your pet. Also, you get green coins for these clicks (except HIT) and the max per click is from perfect click, about 20. Button Machine Rewards *Hit **1 Hit Combo **20% Coins(1) **20% EXP(2) *Good! **2 Hit Combo **40% Coins(1) **40% EXP(2) *Nice! **3 Hit Combo **60% Coins(1) **60% EXP(2) *Great! **4 Hit Combo **80% Coins(1) **80% EXP(2) *Excellent! **5 Hit Combo **90% Coins(1) **90% EXP(2) **1 Blue Coin *Perfect! **6 Hit Combo **100% Coins(1) **100% EXP(1) **3 Blue Coins (1) - Of the Perfect Click Coins (2) - Of the Perfect Click EXP Arcade Eight games to entertain yourself and win coins and experience in the meantime. *'Pong: Survival Battle' - Just hit the ball. Every hit makes the ball go faster and increases your score, along with giving you some experience and coins. You get a much bigger reward for hitting the ball into the opponent's goal. You can also activate Pong Power when it is ready - which gives you a debuff but triples your score gain for a while. *'Ultimate Avoidance' - Avoid the red rectangles. Multiplier bonuses will appear once in a while - rollover them to increase your score multiplier. *'Math Master' - Solve as many math problems as you can in 60 seconds. The higher the difficulty, the harder the math problems. Solve a math problem quickly for a speed bonus. Solve consecutive problems to increase your score multiplier (capped at X9). *'Mind Sweeper' - Find the portal and enter it. You have limited time but unlimited turns. Turns carry over to the next level; you get extra turns when you solve a level, which gradually decrease. Grey tiles with numbers are amounts of tiles around them that aren't grey. Red numbers means how many squares goal is from that square. "XP" tiles give you some EXP (the later stage, the more EXP you will get). Arrows tell which direction you should search (i.e. if an arrow points right, the goal is on one of tiles that are on right side of arrow and first tile you click is ALMOST always arrow, very rarely you will find goal in first click instead arrow). Blank grey tiles mean there are only grey tiles around this tile. Purple "+2" numbers give you an extra turn. The portal is turquoise circle. You get money and EXP for finding the goal (the later stage, the more money and EXP you will get, but less turns). You will get points for each tile you uncover, besides the blank grey tile; each tile gives random score, but goal gives most (on later stages it can be even 50k); the later stage, the more score you will get. Hold SHIFT+F and click on a space to flag a tile. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. *'Whack-a-Greg' - Click the greg avatars. Clicking the Awesome Faces give more time. Don't click fake greg avatars! *'MMR' - "Rhythm" game, using Shift, CTRL and Space keys. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. *'Balance 3' - A game where you drop tiles into slots. 3 of the same tile in a row destroys all 3 tiles. Keep all the slots balanced or they will start to drop. If a slot touches the bottom line, the game is lost. Needs Arcade Pack purchased to play. *'Triangle Count '- Count the triangles! Use Left Arrow/A to decrease amount and Right Arrow/D to increase, the rest is explained in-game Money Printer Once purchased, the Printer will start printing money (Coins, and on occasion, Green Coins) depending on the level of your Printer, your Level, the current charge level of the Battery, and whether or not you're in the Printer Screen. You may upgrade the Printer once every twenty Levels; until the level of the Printer reaches 25, for a linear increase in Coins (for both cost and how much is printed per charge). How fast the Printer prints the money depends entirely on how charged the Battery is - like a real-life battery, it works more efficiently the closer to full charge it is, and almost not at all when there is close to no charge. Whenever a set of money is printed while you're in the Printer screen, the amount printed doubles. Buying the Super Battery in Feature Shop allows not only the ability to charge outside the Printer screen, but adds an additional eight "Super"-charges to the battery. While technically a forty-charge increase, each "Super"-charge expends five charges per use. It also increases printing speed by 25% (To a maximum of 1 print p/ 10 secs). It costs 750 Blue Coins. The afore mentioned GREEN COINS PRINT happens occasionally, when a CRITICAL PRINT occurs. A line of text informs you in your chat box (in the game!) and you get the same number of green coins as the number of yellow coins on a normal print. Stadium A "racing" game with five play modes. And upgrades*. Yeah. Simple Race - A simple... race. No tricks, no ploys, just dash and jump. Item Fight - A race in which there are items that you can pick up (along with the opponents) that usually handicap them. Death Match - An item fight where there is no finish line. Instead, you fight with other players or CPU's to score PWNT's. This is only playable once/day. Practice - A simple practice race with no opponents. Bet - GAMBLE with YC or Stadium Tokens* for the CPU who you think will win. *Stadium Tokens are the currency of the stadium, used to buy upgrades. Each upgrade cost 1 more Stadium Token than the one before it; you can buy 100 tokens for 50,000 GC. The upgrades are as follows: Energy (for dashing), Acceleration, Max Speed, Starting Speed, Dash Speed, Boost Speed (hold SHIFT on boosts to speed up), EXP Reward, Jump Height. Epic License Gives you access to Epic Skills, which give you a chance to obtain various extras every time you collect a reward (for a substantial fee upfront). LolMarket It works like a stockmarket. You can buy and sell gems to gain profit; the currency used is Green Coins. At first the max of gems is 10 of each one, but it can be increased as you gain profit, the limit is 99. You can see the buy and sell price of each gem, and the demand, which shows if the prices are going down or up. The demand can be controlled on the "Control Market" tab of the LolMarket, making them go up or down, to get the best profit. The max demand is +40 and the lowest is -40; There are a total of 10 gem levels (since the "The EXPlosion" update (v1381)), each has a different color and average price. Another, third formula: Level of a Gem * 1500 = Average price. The formula is for the average. Use this formula in the "The gem prices are as follows" section. The gem prices are as follows: Level of Gem * 1000 = Average minimum of gem price. Level of Gem * 1500 = price's average rate. Level of Gem * 2000 = Average maximum of gem price. This means a Level 4 gem (for example) is worth 4000-8000 Green Coins. This, however, is not a "hard" limit, but rather stems from the workings of the LolMarket, where upon hitting the price of Level of Gem * 1000, the demand is much more likely to increase, and upon hitting the price of Level of Gem * 2000, conversely, the demand is much more likely to decrease. Note: The prices discussed are the buying prices of the gems. Selling prices are always 90% of the buying price, until hitting the maximum Gem Trader career level (100) or getting the Game Completions Menu\Permanent Perks (v1476), where it is raised to 95%. TukkunFCG Sort of a trading card game, except for you cannot trade cards. You can buy and sell cards (there's a special currency for that), build your deck and play against the computer. There are eight difficulty modes, and you can even choose to play with a random deck if you don't think your current deck is good enough. Awesome Adventures An adventure game - you get energy every 5 minutes, and can spend it on adventures for rewards and reputation. There is also an Adventure Shop where you can spend reputation for an energy refill (does as the name suggests, but is an item) for 150 points, 1 more max energy level for at first 250 points, then 450 points (Please elaborate), and 1,000 BC for 300 points. Cost for Max Energy Increases 6 Energy - 250 Reputation 7 Energy - 450 Reputation 8 Energy - 700 Reputation 9 Energy - 1000 Reputation As of version 1348 there are 21 different adventures to be found, 10 of them representing the "Town" setting. As a separate location, the "Town" apparently does not add any new adventures but rather restricts the list of possibilities the player has. Awesome Adventures give the player access to several unique possibilities, namely: -"Some Sort of Gardener" adventure allows for a 5% increase of tree harvest value every time it succeeds. Applies to the current trees only. -"Reputation Contest" adds a powerful Adventure Trophy weapon (Attack: 300 Speed: 7 Skills: Random Green Bonus, Random Orange Bonus) to the Battle Arena inventory if succeeds. -"Progress Bar Extension" allows the player's progress bar to overflow past 100% in anti-idle mode for a price of 1~3 million green coins (GC). The extension only applies when rewards are not claimed in time. The first extension adds 90% to the progress bar, every next one adding about 10% less for the same price. The extension cap is 1000% progress, so capping the progress bar should cost about 50 million green coins. The player needs to have the green coins before entering this adventure. The progress bar can now be clicked to see the current progress capacity, since the bar itself does not display the actual percentage. It does, however, display any progress queue created as a small number beside the usual 100% counter. There is a formula for it, it goes like this: 1000% minus your current storage divided by 10 Fishing Fishing is a feature where you try to catch fish and junk items. You gain score for every item caught. When your score reaches a milestone, you get some rewards. The fish can be sold for coins or use as pet food when pet health is below 80. Junk items can be recycled for CM or sold for coins. This is a great way to feed your pet as you can get pet food from reaching milestones. This can be done through 100% idling, however, getting a perfect fishing streak increases BC gain, exp, and more. Fatigue gain in Fishing = floor (5 + (1 / 40 + 2 * 2) / 63 * 0.08 * 62 * 0.08 / (62 1 / x) + (version / 9999) / (level * level * level + sqrt (level) / 18 / level + ''? ''+ 2837 / (level * 810180001 * 9001009) + (9001009 / (level / skill)) + 3/45 + 5/89 - 34*4)+4-6. Features